


Reconnecting

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Feels and Smut, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: With Noctis now in the Crystal, it’s time for the three left behind to return to a somewhat normal life. Ignis and Prompto haven’t been intimate since before the Covenant, and Prompto wants to change that.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	Reconnecting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thatsmolperson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsmolperson/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for a very dear friend. Please enjoy! ^_^

* * *

“Iggy, when’s the last time we had sex?” 

Turning his head towards the sound of Prompto’s voice, Ignis was thankful he didn’t have a mouth full of coffee when the question had been asked. “I beg your pardon?” 

“I mean it.” He heard a chair scrape against the floor, letting him know that Prompto was now sitting nearby - how nearby, he wasn’t sure. It could be next to him, or across from him. A hand touched his knee. _Next to me_. “Do you remember the last time we had sex together?” 

“Prompto.” Lifting his hand, he adjusted the sunglasses he wore, protecting anyone from having to look at his damaged eyes, thanks to what he’d chosen to do with the Ring of Lucii after Leviathan had been summoned. Their King was now in the Crystal - had been there for the better part of two months now. “I’m not sure why you’re asking this question.” 

“I’m asking because I need to know.” 

“Why?” 

“Because, I need to know if you still care about me.” 

His heart lurched at the comment. Of _course_ he still cared about him. Why would he think that he didn’t? After what happened in Altissia, Ignis had relied on Prompto for help when he couldn’t ask either Noctis or Gladio for it. Not because of his pride, but because of his love for the blond. He knew Prompto wouldn’t treat him any differently because of their relationship; because of what they shared together prior to the events of Altissia, he knew that Prompto would be by his side, no matter what. Had he been stuck in his head for so long that he’d failed to notice his neglect for his lover? _Preposterous_. 

But with the events of Prompto falling from the train, his utter devastation at losing the most important person in his life, then finding him again only to have their King taken - it had been a lot. When _had_ the last time been when they were intimate with one another? Ignis couldn’t recall - and that was saying something. 

Sighing, he put his hand on top of Prompto’s, which he hadn’t pulled away from his body. “I’m sorry.” And he meant it. He knew he had been neglecting Prompto through no fault but his own. “You know that I do.” Pushing his fingers through the space between the blond’s fingers, he held tight to his hand. “I haven’t meant to be that way. I don’t like that I’m that way.” 

“Then how do we fix it?” Their hands turned over, Prompto’s warm palm now resting against his own. “Because, I have to tell you - I’m kind of reaching the end of my sanity, Iggy. I want to touch you, but I’m scared.” 

“Why?” Tilting his head towards where he hoped that Prompto’s face was, Ignis could picture the look on his face. He’d seen it plenty of times in the past to know what Prompto looked like when he was getting to the point where he needed to be reminded of their love for one another through the act of something physical. Reaching up with his hand, he was happy when he felt it connect to the blond’s jaw, his fingers settling just below his ear to be able to stroke his thumb against his cheek. “You shouldn’t be afraid to touch me.” 

“I know it’s been a lot of you these last few weeks. Months, even.” Prompto’s warm breath touched the side of his neck, Ignis shivering at the close proximity of the blond’s body close to his now. Instinctively, he moved his hand to the nape of Prompto’s neck, his fingers clutching to the soft strands of hair resting there. “I don’t want to push you into doing something you aren’t ready for.” 

“Yet, we’re having this conversation right now.” Ignis kept his voice lighthearted, knowing that it took a lot of courage for Prompto to voice his concerns like this. “You shouldn’t feel afraid to touch me. Is it because of my eyes? Or lack thereof?” 

“Stop.” He felt Prompto shake his head back and forth against his neck. “How can you make jokes about something so serious? You’re going to get your eyesight back. You said the doctors said it would take time.” 

_I lied_. There was no reason to tell him the truth right now, not when they were both at their wits end about certain aspects of their relationship. “You’re right. I’m sorry.” He held Prompto a little closer, the touch of his body helping him to realize that yes - it _had_ been some time since the two of them had done something remotely intimate with one another. “Do you want to have sex now?” 

“What? No!” 

“Why not?” Ignis pulled his head back, so that he could assume the position of looking at Prompto, even though he has no idea where his eyes would be at the moment. “You just said you wanted to be intimate, and now that I’m telling you yes, you’re telling me no? Now who’s the one that’s afraid?” 

“I’m not afraid!” Prompto pushed back on his shoulder, Ignis wobbling a little in his chair. “But, I don’t want it to feel like it’s forced! And right now, it feels like you’re only saying yes because you know how I feel now.” 

Exhaling, he pushed his sunglasses back up on his nose. “Fine. We’ll have sex when you feel like it. I won’t push for it, but I also won’t push you away if you decide that now’s the time. You shouldn’t be afraid to touch me, Prompto. You know I love you, and would like to feel your hands on my body any time you wish.” 

“Thank you, Iggy.” A kiss to his lips brought a smile to his face. “Do you want anything to eat? Maybe a few skewers?” 

“That would be marvelous, thank you.” He nodded and felt his lover’s body disappear from his vicinity. “Perhaps six?” 

“Six, huh?” The sound of feet shuffling alerted him that Prompto was moving towards the door. “I think I can get that for us. Stay put, alright?” 

“Where am I going to go?” 

“I know, but I feel better saying it, okay?” 

The smile returned to his lips, as Ignis nodded his head. “Very well, Prompto. Be careful.” 

“I always am, Iggy.” 

The door opened and closed, Prompto leaving him alone in the hotel room. Lestallum was still insufferably warm, even with the daylight hours dwindling at a faster rate now that Noctis was in the crystal. He stood up and counted the steps towards the bed that he shared with Prompto, and began to unbutton his shirt. No sense in staying dressed in this infernal heat, as he had no plans on leaving the room again until morning. Stripping down to his boxer briefs, Ignis put his clothes into a neat pile so that he could pick them up at a moment’s notice, if necessary. He knew Prompto wouldn’t take long to get their meal, and maybe wearing a little less clothing would help the blond realize that he still desired him, even if he hadn’t been showing it as of late to him for understandable reasons. 

That thought had him slipping off the last item of clothing he wore, and took his sunglasses off to put them on the nightstand next to the bed. How long ago Prompto had left, he couldn’t remember as time seemed to pass by a little differently now that he couldn’t tell the day from the night. Draping the sheet over the necessary bits to keep himself semi-decent, he laid on the bed and waited for Prompto to return with their dinner. 

He didn’t haven’t to wait too long, as the door opened a little while later. “I brought dinner, Iggy!” Prompto announced, as if he had lost his sense of smell too and not just his eyesight, as he could smell the rich meat from down the hallway. “O-Oh!” 

“What is it, Prompto?” He asked as he sat up, leaning his back against the headboard. The cool leather didn’t maintain the same heat as the air did, which gave a little bit of relief to Ignis’ warm body.

“You’re naked.” 

“You’re very astute.” Ignis smirked, as the sheet had fallen to rest on his thighs, revealing his nudity to his lover. “It was warm in here, so I thought I’d fix the problem.” 

The bed dipped a little with another presence joining him on it. “Did you do this because of what we talked about before I left?” Prompto asked, as he put himself right on top of Ignis’ lap, wrapping his arms around his neck as Ignis felt the soft touch of his breath against his lips. “Because you didn’t have to, Iggy. I could have waited until tonight to have some fun with you.” 

“You might have been able to, but once you pointed out at the lack of sex we’ve been having, I realized how bad _I_ wanted it.” Ignis brought his lips to Prompto’s ear, and gave a little tug on his earlobe. “Now - what are _we_ going to do about it?” 

A warm hand touched his cock, surprising him as a gasp left his mouth. “I can think of a lot of things.” Prompto’s hand tightened its grip around his stiff flesh, Ignis now groaning low as he felt it move up towards the tip, and then back down to the base. “Gods, I’ve wanted to touch you for so long now….” 

“Then take your fill, love.” Ignis moaned softly, as he felt the pad of Prompto’s thumb teasing the tip of his cock. The darkness that was neverending no longer held him in fear, as he concentrated on the touch of his lover. He could feel both his own heartbeat, and Prompto’s through the touch of the blond’s hand, his heartbeat beginning to match Prompto’s as he stroked his cock with purpose. His legs spread open, inviting the blond to be closer to him, and was rewarded with something wet touching the tip. “ _Prompto_ ….” 

Lowering himself back down to the bed, Ignis' back rubbed against the sheet as he felt the weight of Prompto’s body on top of his own, his hand still working its own special magic on his cock. Ignis could feel himself growing more aroused as he felt lips touch the side of his neck. “Be loud for me tonight, Iggy….” Prompto’s request was whispered into his ear, causing him to tilt his head back against the pillow with a strangled moan. “You want this, don’t you?” 

“I do.” He moaned loud, as the question was asked as something wet was pushed against his entrance. Lifting his knee up, he felt Prompto’s lubed finger push into his body, willing himself to relax against the intrusion, his body forgetting how it felt as it had been so long since Prompto had touched him in such a way. “I wish…” 

“Shhh….” Prompto silenced his wish with a kiss to his lips, as a second finger found its way into his body. “You’re perfect like this, Ignis…” The use of his full name left him whimpering softly, as Prompto began to pump his fingers in and out of his body. “I’m going to make you remember how good it feels when we’re together, okay?” Ignis nodded his head, as a third finger began to stretch him wider. “I love you….” 

“I love….youuaahh…” His last word turned into a moan as Prompto nudged his prostate, making the darkness seem just a little bit lighter as his mind remembered what it felt like to be in this zone. 

The fingers inside of him disappeared, but he didn’t have to wait long to feel something solid push back against his loosened entrance. Ignis raised his hand up, and landed on Prompto’s shoulder, his fingers curling over it as the tip of Prompto’s cock was pushed into him with minimal effort. His breath stopped in his chest as he focused on the feel of the cock slipping into him further, each inch sending a little jolt through his body. Ignis could only moan as Prompto buried himself deep inside of his body, that first hit of pleasure spreading warmth throughout him. The snap of Prompto's hips against his own sent more heat rushing through his body, Prompto setting a slow pace for the two of them.

“Iggy….” Prompto’s voice tickled his ear, Ignis moving his head back and forth as the cock inside of him began to retreat with a soft whimper. 

His whimper turned into an almost caterwaul as Prompto’s cock hit his prostate, his fingers curling tight against his shoulder. Lifting his chest off the bed, he threw his arm around Prompto’s back, and moaned loud as he wrapped one leg around the blond’s waist. “P-Prompto…” He cried out, as the blond’s hand found his cock, and began to stroke him opposite to the thrusts of his hips. “Oh, Gods, Prompto….” 

Ignis became more vocal as he pushed his hips down, wanting to feel more of Prompto’s cock. He could feel his pleasure building, his total blindness now allowing him to focus completely on what’s being done to his body without any sort of distraction. It was exhilirating, and unlike any other sex the two of them had shared because of it, and he knew there would be no more dry spells after this. Not when he realized how _good_ it felt to be this connected to his lover. 

The cock inside of him disappeared, though, and before he could protest, he felt Prompto guiding him to get on his hands and knees, which he was more than willing to comply with. Once the blond is back inside of him, his hands dug into the sheets as he pushed his hips back to meet each thrust that Prompto took. He moaned loud, the sound bouncing off the walls of their hotel room, and out into the courtyard down below. He didn’t care. What he cared about was the hand on his cock, and Prompto’s cock that was now pushing him towards his release. His knuckles turned white as he held onto the bed for dear life as the first wave of his orgasm hit, Prompto moans now filling his ears as his body clamped down tight around the cock deep inside of him. He could feel the slickness of his own cum on Prompto’s hand, pushing him further into oblivion as he came, and then felt the rush of heat that spilled from his lover’s cock, giving him that extra pleasure as he began to come down from his high. 

Ignis hadn’t realized how loud he’d been until he felt the burn in his throat while he struggled to regain some normalcy to his breathing. Prompto pulled out of him, and both exhaled a grunt, Ignis’ body dropping down to the bed as he rested in a limp pile. Turning his head, he felt Prompto’s lips touch his with a languid kiss, Ignis turning towards the blond to be held by him. 

“Do you feel better now?” Prompto asked, as Ignis rested his head against the crook of his neck. “Because I sure do.” 

He laughed softly, and nodded his head. “I’m sorry it took me so long. I don’t know why.” 

“It’s alright. I definitely can’t blame you. I know it’s been difficult for us both.” Ignis brushed his lips against Prompto’s, happy that he knew where his head was. “But, can we not wait that long again?” 

“Of course, Prompto.” Ignis rubbed his nose along Prompto’s jawline. “I’d rather not wait too much longer to have another round right now.” 

“Oh, yeah?” He felt Prompto’s hand touch his shoulder, pushing him to lay on his back. “What a coincidence, because I feel the same way.” 

“I’m glad we agree.” Reaching up, he tentatively found Prompto’s shoulder, then slid it up to be on the back of his neck. “Another round? Shall I lose my voice this time?” 

Prompto’s answering groan brought a smirk to his lips. “I love you so much, Iggy….” 

“I love you too, Prompto.” 

  
  



End file.
